Cloaked
by ms.jester
Summary: Kakuzu wants a brand new start after having lost his wife of two months. Kakuzu moves in with his best friend. However, moving in with Hidan just seems to bring more problems for Kakuzu, concerning his feelings. AU. Rated for Hidan's mouth. R&R please!


The story is broken up into many parts but all follow the same plot. You can use your imagination to fill in the missing blanks. E.g., when Hidan tells Deidara that he kissed Kakuzu, that scene isn't actually written so you can actually imagine how the scene takes place. I'm just giving this writing style a try, but if you guys want, I can fill in those empty spaces. Just let me know in the reviews! :)

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

*****

The stitched man sighed through his nose as he closed another box, taping it shut. That was the last box. Eight years into twelve boxes in four days. He had to sigh. He was leaving this place of memories but somehow, he knew it wouldn't change any of the hurt he had inside. He found it ironic that he had intended to leave this place to leave the memories but thinking about it…he was bringing all his memories with him.

There was _nothing_ left inside the apartment. From the smallest paper weight to the biggest set of armour, all were packed into boxes, some bigger than others and his furniture was being moved into a friend's garage until he found a new apartment.

Perhaps he didn't look like it, but he was a very sentimental person. He couldn't bear to part with his beloved belongings that had seen him through his days. Some from since he was but a young boy and some having just been acquired.

The burly man took one last look at his apartment, thinking back on memories one last time as well. He swore to himself he wouldn't think about them the moment he stepped out of this apartment. He was shook out of his thoughts when the doorbell was rang. He quickly walked over, already knowing who was behind it.

He opened the door wide open, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips at the sight of his oldest friend. He looked exactly the same as the he had seen him so many months ago. His friend still had strange, natural silver hair slicked back with small little parts edging out at the back. He still wore tank tops and army jeans and hadn't left out his dog tag hanging over his neck.

The silver-haired man on the other side of the door was smirking, as usual, but the moment he saw his friend, tired, eyes gloomy and a fake smile plastered on his face, his own smirk washed off his own face like water on glass.

"You're an asshole…" he said, pulling his bigger friend into a hug, both of them resting their chin on the others' shoulder.

The stitched man just chuckled lightly, letting a tear escape. The one embracing him was the only person he had ever confided in and seeing him after so many months, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic and that feeling brought tears to his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Hidan," the taller one said before sniffing and hugging Hidan back. His hold was tight and desperate and Hidan seemed to understand that, letting his friend continue hugging him for as long as he wanted and made no protest, even when it started to get painful.

"You should've told me it was _this_ bad. I would've high-tailed my ass down here sooner, Kakuzu," Hidan claimed, sighing. Kakuzu sighed and nodded, stepping back from the hug. Hidan chuckled lightly as his smirk came back. "I repeat, you're an asshole."

"I appreciate this, Hidan."

Hidan shrugged it off as he entered. "No big deal."

He looked around the apartment. Pictures that were hung up had been taken down. Hidan recalled coming over here once and he had complained how awful the pictures looked. He always nagged at Kakuzu to take them down but he never did. The older man would just frown and whack him on the head.

But suddenly, with all of them gone, the place looked rather…bleak.

"Well, are you going to help?"

Hidan snapped out of his thoughts and he looked over to Kakuzu who was bending over to carry up one of the bigger boxes. Hidan just snarled a little and walked over to carry one of the big ones as well but failed miserably. The box wouldn't budge.

Hidan tried again but still wasn't able to even barely lift it up. He tried several times more in different positions and Kakuzu couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Why don't you leave the big ones to me, Hidan?"

"No!" Hidan snarled, looking up at Kakuzu. "I'm gonna move this fucker!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his friend's stubbornness and proceeded to walk out of the apartment, leaving the door open for Hidan to follow. He felt himself smile as heard Hidan's grunts and curses residing from within the house and even let out a chuckle when Hidan let out an extremely loud, "fuck it!"

*****

The car ride was silent, for once, and Kakuzu appreciated it but couldn't help but also wish Hidan would say something. Having Hidan sit next to him and not say anything was strange and abnormal and it was something Kakuzu was trying to avoid, abnormality.

"Are you sure it's fine?" Kakuzu asked again. "I don't want to trouble you or anything."

Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes, resting his cheek on his arm as he looked out at the passing scenery. Kakuzu had already asked it three times and three times the answer was the same. "I said it's fine so stop asking, dammit."

Kakuzu just sighed and continued driving.

*****

Hidan continued staring at his friend, sobbing in the corner. It didn't seem like Kakuzu anymore. He knew the incident had left an impact on him but he didn't know it was to this extent.

"It happened there, didn't it? That's where Yume was shot, isn't it?" Hidan asked softly. Suddenly, he couldn't help but feel bringing Kakuzu back here was a terrible mistake. It was far too soon. Seeing Kakuzu cry in the corner, actual tears pouring out, Hidan got afraid. He had played the role of a comforter many times before but somehow, this situation seemed different. Someone actually _died_. It _wasn't_ going to be okay.

When Kakuzu just nodded, continuing to sob quietly, Hidan felt guilt rush past him. He did this. He was the reason Kakuzu was here, crying his eyes out.

"I'm sorry, Kakuzu. I didn't know…" Hidan choked out as he took a step closer to his friend, standing right in front of him now, just a hair's length away. "Kakuzu, please, just fucking look at me."

But the stitched man did not. He did not raise his head or even acknowledge what Hidan had said. Made no sign that he heard or cared. He continued staring at Hidan's feet, hot tears running down his face.

With a groan, Hidan dropped to his knees and then pulled Kakuzu towards him, letting the bigger man cry into his shoulder. Kakuzu made no movement, allowing Hidan to pull him into warmth as his arms stayed by his side, lifeless.

Hidan tightened his arms around his best friend, burying his nose into his black, damp hair. "I'm sorry…"

*****

Kakuzu sighed, stirring his tea. "I mean, I don't know what the hell to do. Yume just died two months ago and I'm not sure a relationship is what I want to get into again and with Hidan! Of all people, _Hidan_!"

The redhead chuckled, resting his chin against his right arm, propped up on the table. His muffin and tea, finished. He never expected his friend to be in such a situation. Kakuzu just looked so adorable when he was so vulnerable to his feelings. To others that didn't know Kakuzu as well as Sasori did, often though Kakuzu didn't have a heart. It was to be expected.

Kakuzu didn't talk much, nor did he ever show any emotions, save for angry and annoyed.

*****

"And then I kissed him!" Hidan yelled, frustrated with himself. Why had he been so stupid to act on his feelings? The man's wife just died two months ago and he kissed him. _Him_. God, he wasn't even sure if Kakuzu was interested in men or not. "Dei, I fucking _kissed_ him!"

The blonde was laughing hysterically and out of control. He always liked his meetings with Hidan. It always resulted with him laughing.

"Oh man!" Deidara managed out between laughs, tears brimming in his eyes. "Your life is like a drama series, un! I can't wait to hear what happens next week!"

"It ain't fucking funny, princess!" Hidan roared, whacking his friend in the head, managing to cease his laughing but only for a second, for the house echoed with Deidara's laughter as soon as the pain from his head faded away.

*****

Hidan gulped inaudibly when he stepped into the house, coming face-to-face with Kakuzu with his luggage at his side. Kakuzu had just been about to open the door and leave when Hidan had opened it and blocked his path.

"You're leaving?" Hidan asked quietly, closing the door behind him. He started walking towards Kakuzu and despite being the bigger one, Kakuzu couldn't help but to take a step back. There was something intimidating about Hidan there and then. They fought often, that was without a doubt, but Kakuzu had never seen this emotion in Hidan's eyes, although it was one he recognized in others.

Hurt.

Hidan was hurt. Hurt and angry.

Kakuzu's back was pressed up against the wall, Hidan in front of him. Kakuzu sighed, closed his eyes and reached a hand up to rub his nose bridge. He could feel another headache coming on. They seemed to be coming more often recently. "Yes, Hidan,

I'm…I'm leaving."

"And when the fuck where you going to tell me?!"

Kakuzu's eyes snapped open to meet Hidan's burning ones and gulped. An angry Hidan was something nobody would want to deal with.

*****

Hidan groaned, rubbing away the tear stains from the night before.

He felt horrible. His stomach was churning and shooting in all directions, his head was pounding and he could feel something literally breaking in his chest, something crumbling. Two images kept showing themselves in Hidan's mind. One was the look on Kakuzu's face when he had shoved Kakuzu out the door and then threw his luggage out at the taller man. The other one was the image of the message Kakuzu had sent to his phone ten minutes later.

_I'm sorry, Hidan. Open the door, please. We need to talk. If you don't, I'll stay out here all night until you do. _

Hidan groaned again as he got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes once more before getting to his feet and making his way down to the living room. At first, he had been rather worried that Kakuzu would stick to what he said and sleep on the driveway.

Later, though, Hidan realized that this was Kakuzu they were talking about, he wouldn't do something like that.

Something in his stomach told him he should look out the window, out onto the driveway. Hidan pulled the curtain open a bit and looked around, anywhere for any sign of Kakuzu. Hidan knew Kakuzu wouldn't have done something like sleeping somewhere that public where anyone could've seen him, but couldn't help but wish Kakuzu had.

*****

Kisame raised both eyebrows in surprise when his friend entered the café. Sasori followed his gaze and his own eyebrows raised as well. They had never seen Kakuzu look so bad before, not even when he was blubbering like an idiot over Yume and that was saying a lot.

Kakuzu reached them and took a seat, yawning, without his mask. His hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes.

His movements seemed sluggish and in the five minutes that Kakuzu had been in the café, Kisame counted a total of seven times he had yawned. His clothes were wrinkled and Kakuzu looked as though he was about to faint.

"May I be blunt?" Kisame asked, leaning forward in his seat and placing his folded arms on the table as he looked deep into Kakuzu's eyes, hoping the bigger man wouldn't be insulted.

Kakuzu shrugged as he placed his chin on the table, letting his arms dangle beneath it, his fingers slightly brushing the floor. He was just too tired to even bother with a reply. He hadn't gotten much sleep, having stand outside what he used to call home, waiting for Hidan to open up the door.

After a while though, later into the night when the temperature dropped, he decided he'd rather be alone and alive than alone and _dead_.

"You look like hell."

"No shit."

*****

Itachi could only stare impassively as he saw Hidan enter. "Deidara."

The blonde looked up at Itachi from his drawing. "Hmm?"

"He's here."

Deidara looked over his shoulder and spotted the albino making his way over to them, looking royally pissed off. Well…more than usual. The only thing Hidan was wearing was a jacket and jeans. He didn't wear a shirt. Despite that fact, he still neglected to zip up his jacket, revealing his bare chest to the world.

Deidara couldn't help but decide that something bad was going to happen.

"Hey, fuckfaces," Hidan greeted gruffly, sliding into the booth, next to Deidara and opposite Itachi. The Uchiha twitched at the name and Deidara merely smiled sheepishly, having dealt with Hidan more often than Itachi. Hidan yawned as he raised his arm, calling a waiter over. "Alright, I need coffee. A lot of it. While you're at it, get me some fucking scrambled eggs and bacon if it ain't too much fucking trouble. Got it, dumbass?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Right, scram."

The waiter scampered away. This one of the waiters who didn't usually wait on customers hand and foot, in fact, this waiter tended to argue with the customers. Not today though. Hidan might as well have yelled out, "don't fucking mess with me!"

*****

"Damn, how long did you wait?" Kisame asked, jaw dropped and eyes wide. He never knew Kakuzu's feelings for Hidan ran so deep. He knew they were close but not to the extent where Kakuzu would _sacrifice_ something of himself for the other. Kisame never knew Kakuzu could be this…sweet.

Kakuzu shrugged and called over a waiter. "I'm not sure, actually. A few hours? Okay, yeah. Get me some damn coffee and a dozen or so pancakes. Got it?"

The waiter gulped. Why was he was getting all the scary customers today? First that foul-mouthed, shirtless, silver-haired dude and now this. Kakuzu wasn't exactly rude but the look he had on his face… It was simply menacing. "Y-Yes sir."

"Right, scram."

Sasori sighed with a small smile. "You really are just another romantic, aren't you? You have to be freezing. It was below minus fifteen last night, and it was only eight then."

"Tell me something I don't know… I thought I was going to die from hypothermia…" Kakuzu groaned as he grabbed his head.

He wasn't feeling too good. Remembering how it had felt the night before, Kakuzu could barely believe that he actually made it out alive. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss that bastard…"

"That bastard has a name. Say it," Sasori commanded before sipping his tea.

"…Hidan, okay? I fucking miss Hidan."

*****

If _outrage_ needed a personification, it would be Hidan. The silver-haired man glared down his _friends_. Kakuzu was too, but in a way that he was more annoyed than angry.

"You guys are assholes…" Kakuzu said.

"Forget them being fucking assholes! You fucking motherfuckers are fucking bitches! Douche bags, the fucking lot of you fucking are! Stay the fuck out of my business, fuckers! You don't gotta fucking butt in!!" Hidan yelled, fire alit in his eyes. His fists were shaking with rage and it took all of his will power to restrain himself. Hell, he wasn't about to go wild on these guys in _public_. No, he could go to jail for what he'd liked to do to them.

Itachi just raised a thin eyebrow. "You two moping around was starting to get to us."

It was the one thing that both Kakuzu and Hidan didn't know how to react to. What were they supposed to say? That it'd be over soon? They couldn't say that because they knew it wouldn't. Whatever was going on between the both of them was going to last for a while. They both knew that.

*****

Kisame looked over his roommate's shoulder and let out a whistle of appreciation at what the Uchiha was holding. In Itachi's left hand was a piece of paper with long, boring paragraphs and in the Uchiha's other hand were several photographs of a cabin.

The first photograph of the cabin from the outside. It was old and the wood it was made from was a dark brown. There was one window on its left side and a very narrow chimney.

"What's that you got there, Itachi?"

"A deed to the cabin. It belonged to my grandfather."

Kisame just nodded, understanding. He reached a hand down to Itachi's and took the photographs out of his grip and started flipping through them. The second photograph was of the living room in the cabin. There was a fireplace, which explained the chimney in the first photograph, and there were a armchair and a couch.

The third photograph was of the kitchen, behind the living room. It had a fridge to one side, a counter and above the counter were some cabinets. There was a sink and below the sink was the dish-washer. The fourth photograph was of the bedroom. There was a queen-sized bed and a desk up against the window.

"It's real nice, Itachi…"

Itachi just hummed in agreement, reading the deed. They were in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until, surprisingly, Itachi spoke up.

"Have you spoken to Hidan and Kakuzu?" Itachi asked quietly. "I fear they might still be in their disagreement and quite frankly, it's nerve-wrecking."

Kisame just sighed, looking over at Itachi who still sat on the couch. He himself had been sitting at the desk as he flipped through the photographs. He was then looking over his shoulder at the back of the Uchiha's head. "I know what you mean. It's strange not having the both of them bicker at each other. Now, they're just avoiding each other. It's downright irritating."

Suddenly, an idea came to mind and Kisame had to grin.

*****

Itachi looked rather uneasy, walking back to the truck with Kisame next to him. "I'm not sure about this, Kisame."

The blue-skinned man just gave him a toothy grin and patted his back reassuringly. He expected the Uchiha to say something like that. Although Itachi wasn't one to back out on things, other people's personal business was something Itachi tried to keep away from. He didn't like the feeling of guilt if things didn't work out.

"Just relax, Itachi. What could happen?" Kisame threw the keys to the cabin up in the air, catching it as he fell back down.

Itachi just shrugged and in his glory of coming up with such an idea, Kisame didn't notice the temperature drop even lower or even notice the coughing and sneezing coming from the cabin behind them.

"Now hurry up, I'm already late for my job."

*****

Both the stitched man and the albino were sitting in front of the blazing fire in the fire place and letting the warmth overtake them. Or at least that's what the fire was trying to do.

Hidan was feeling miserable. He had a running nose and he was feeling colder and colder by the second. He already had all the covers in the cabin wrapped around him but they did nothing to help prevent the cold. Kakuzu was busy feeding another log to the fire.

"How are you feeling, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked nonchalantly as he cast a worried glance over to Hidan whose lips had turned blue and chapped.

"What does it look like, fuckface?" Hidan bit out with a glare. Yes, he was still angry at Kakuzu, so sue him for being petty. He could've handled Kakuzu not liking him back but when the tanned man started ignoring him and even tried _leaving_ without letting him know, he crossed the line. Hidan was going to let Kakuzu know that not acknowledging Hidan's presence was the worst mistake he could have ever made.

Kakuzu closed his eyes, holding Hidan close. Hidan was looking paler than normal. The silver-haired man was sick now and Kakuzu was hell-bent on having him well again. A sick Hidan was a bitchy Hidan and it was something he wasn't looking forward to for the next few days until Kisame and Itachi came and got them.

"Hmm…Kakuzu?"

The said man opened his eyes and looked down at the man he was holding. "Yeah?"

"…I'm tired."

"Then sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Hidan, seemingly happy at being assured, smiled and closed his eyes again, resting his head on Kakuzu's chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Kakuzu sighed and rested his chin on the top of Hidan's head, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.

Hidan shouldn't have gotten sick. Why did Kisame and Itachi have to force them out here to this cabin in the middle of nowhere? The temperature was dropping each day and they still had four more days of torture. Once they were out of here, Kakuzu was going to kill his two friends. They knew how the cold affected Hidan.

*****

Kakuzu stepped into the kitchen area and raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was rather clean. There was a little bit of dust but nothing more than that. Not even a single cobweb. Apparently, Kisame and Itachi had cleaned the place up. It couldn't be this clean after not being in use for more than two years.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kakuzu made his way over to the cabinets and opened them, looking for something to get Hidan to eat. There _had_ to be something that could warm Hidan up. His searching hands found a can of alphabet soup and figured it would do for the meantime until he found something more solid.

In a matter of minutes, he was bringing a steaming bowl of alphabet soup to Hidan who still laid in the bed, hyperventilating in his sleep. Kakuzu walked over to his side of the bed and sat down, putting a hand on Hidan's shoulder, shoving him lightly but with enough force that he would wake up. "Hidan, wake up. You need to eat something."

Hidan stirred in his sleep before he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Kakuzu tiredly. He may have been half-asleep the night before but he could clearly remember everything he said the night before and was feeling lighter. He still felt like shit from the cold but emotionally, he felt lighter.

He and Kakuzu were finally back to normal. He made a mental note to himself to thank Kisame and Itachi before killing them.

Kakuzu helped Hidan up, making him rest against the headboard of the bed before feeding him the soup. Hidan didn't protest. He didn't even want to remove one arm from the comfy covers to reveal it to the biting cold.

*****

"We're sorry, okay?" Kisame groaned as he rubbed his forehead. He hadn't meant for Hidan to get so sick. He had forgotten how prone to the cold Hidan was. "Look, I didn't know it would hit him this bad. But the doctors says he'll recover, right? He just has to rest up a bit, he'll be fine in a couple of days."

Kakuzu seemed to visibly calm down, although there was still frustration. "But do you know what he had to go through while we were there? He shivering, whimpering, nauseous and…and…urgh!"

"I'm truly sorry, Kakuzu," Itachi said with a slight bow. He then looked Kakuzu in the eye, concern clear in his eyes. Though people didn't really think Itachi liked Hidan, he did. There was just something about Hidan that made people interested in him. "If there is anything Kisame and I can do, please, allow us to do it."

Kakuzu sighed and then looked into the room where Hidan was peacefully sleeping. It didn't look right. Hidan in hospital clothes and on a hospital bed. It didn't look right at all. His face was still pale but at least the shivering had stopped. If only he could say the same for himself. He hadn't even went home yet, having brought Hidan to the hospital immediately.

"If he wakes up before I get back, tell him I'll be back soon. I'm going to go home to change and then I'll look for some food to warm him up. I will not have him eat the garbage that they call food here."

Kakuzu then leaned forward, looking both Itachi and Kisame in the eye with menace. "You two had better not leave this hospital until I get back. I hear that if you left without anyone here to accompany Hidan, I will have your head. Make sure that Hidan is not with a stranger when he wakes up."

Kisame gulped and nodded fearfully. He didn't really like this side of Kakuzu and made a mental note not to get on his bad side. Ever. Itachi closed his eyes and bowed again. "We will. And once again, we apologize."

Kakuzu didn't say a word as he brushed past the two of them, rushing to get home to get warm.

*****

Kakuzu smiled lightly when he stepped into the hospital room, seeing Hidan. He was looking out at the window, small frown on his face with his eyebrows slightly narrowed. Hidan flinched when he heard the door open but made no move to acknowledge his visitor.

"How are you feeling?" Kakuzu asked, putting the food he had bought for Hidan on the table. He took out a bento box and started preparing the utensils as well as pouring the soup in the container into a real bowl. He had gotten Hidan's favourite, salmon, rice, miso soup, watermelon(though he doubted Hidan would want to eat something even relatively cold) and the one thing Hidan couldn't possibly do without in a meal, dango.

Hidan shrugged and continued looking out at the window as the sun shone through. It was still snowing but at least the sun made up for the warmth lost.

Hidan felt like shit. His body was so weak, he couldn't even find the strength to move a single finger. Even he wanted to, Hidan didn't think he could even turn his head to look at Kakuzu. His muscles were sore and they felt strained. Hidan didn't think he'd ever feel so bad before. Hypothermia was not fun. "I've been better."

"Yeah, I bet. You hungry? I got you some food. Knowing you, you'd probably bitch at me to get you some real food instead of the stuff they serve here, anyway."

A raspy chuckle came from Hidan. "Hah…you know me so fucking well, don't ya?"

Kakuzu, after having prepared his food, pushed the table over to Hidan before sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Of course I do. We've known each other since we were six. That's eighteen years, Hidan. Eighteen."

Hidan used all of his strength and will power to turn his head to Kakuzu. He groaned while doing it but the result was worth it. He could see Kakuzu. He was without his mask, just the way Hidan liked it. He looked cleaner and fresher. Maybe even happier. He supposed after clearing up everything in that cabin, things were working out better.

Hidan then cast a glance to the food placed in front of him and had to smile when he saw what Kakuzu brought him. He smiled. Not a smirk or a grin, but a smile with genuine happiness. "Dango."

*****

Sasori sighed as he peeked into Hidan's room where Kakuzu was. He was sitting in a chair next to the silver-haired man's bed. Hidan himself was sleeping peacefully in bed. It had already been three days since Hidan came back from the hospital but Kakuzu was still wary and cautious.

After what happened in the cabin, he couldn't help but care more for the albino. After having been through so much with the other man, Kakuzu could only do so much. He could only care and nothing more. He was still going through a time questioning his feelings.

Kakuzu pulled the covers up to Hidan's chin when he saw the silver-haired shiver. Kakuzu just sighed. Even after having through one entire week of the room temperature being negative fifteen, Hidan still felt cold even at only sixteen degrees. One would expect Hidan to have already gotten used to the cold.

Sasori merely raised an eyebrow when he saw Kakuzu caressed Hidan's face. Kakuzu wasn't one for physical contact unless the situation desperately called for it, like the time in the cabin. Sasori cleared his throat as he knocked on the door. Kakuzu quickly pulled back his arm and turned to the door.

The redhead smiled gently. "Kisame and I'll be taking out leave now. Good night, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu just nodded numbly. "Good night."

*****

"I don't care what the fucking society says about us…" Hidan whimpered, delirious. Hidan couldn't even register half of what he was saying.

Hidan wasn't really quite sure if this was something he should bring up again. Everything was all cleared, but being the selfish bastard he was, he wanted more. He wanted more of _Kakuzu_. "I don't care if I'm bi or even gay… I just know that I love you and not having you love me back is a living Hell. It's the one type of pain I can't take."

The taller man sighed as he brought the covers up to Hidan's chin. Kakuzu then knelt down next to Hidan's bed, caressing the silver-haired man's cheek, rubbing his thumb over his soft, smooth skin. Hidan was on the brink of sleep, eyes half-lidded.

"Can you tell me that you love me?" Hidan requested, words slurring. One tear rolled down his cheek. "Even if you don't mean it, can you just say it?"

Kakuzu's hand fell from Hidan's cheek, resting on Hidan's arm. "That phrase isn't one to be messed around with, Hidan."

Hidan sniffed and then closed his eyes before turning away. He could hear Kakuzu chuckle and could feel someone hovering above him as the bed creaked in protest at the added weight. Hidan opened his eyes and looked up glanced up only to find Kakuzu smiling down at him, mask discarded. The taller man was on all fours on the bed with Hidan.

"So you know I mean it when I say…" Kakuzu took a deep breath. "I love you."

Kakuzu then leaned down and captured Hidan's lips with his own.

The kiss was slow, wet and loving. Very, _very_, loving. Hidan could feel more tears joining his first. What he had wanted for so many months, he finally got. He slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Kakuzu's neck as the burly man cupped Hidan's face.

The smaller man then pushed Kakuzu up so they were in a sitting position. Hidan then pulled away from the kiss arms still around Kakuzu's neck. Tears still ran down from Hidan's eyes. Hidan grinned and then hiccupped before burying his face in Kakuzu's neck, this time sobbing as loudly as he could.

Kakuzu chuckled and wrapped his own arms around his new lover's waist, allowing Hidan to continue crying.

"You stupid fucker!" Hidan cried, arms tightening around Kakuzu. "You stupid motherfucker!"

This time, Kakuzu couldn't help it and busted out laughing, rocking back and forth. After a while, Kakuzu's laughing ceased, as did Hidan's tears. Hidan pulled back a bit, sniffed and then smiled. "C-Can you say it again?"

Kakuzu smirked and rested his forehead against Hidan's, looking deep into his tear-filled magenta eyes which stared back just as deep into his own green eyes.

"I love you, Hidan."

_Dei was right_, Hidan thought before closing his eyes and resting back against Kakuzu. _Love _is_ a beautiful thing. _

*****

Reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
